Skin
by sinister banana
Summary: Second Life faces a rather...interesting bug. Side effects may include: excessive weeping, lowering of self-esteem, the potential collapse of society, and enormous amounts of laughter.


Disclaimer: 1/2 Prince belongs to Yu Wo.

A/N: I originally wrote this little one-shot for the "Outrageous" prompt on _Prince Revolution!_ and I realized just now I never posted it on this site. Enjoy! I hope it makes you laugh. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Outrageous<strong>

"You've got to be kidding me!" Prince shouted in outrage.

"It can't be helped," Lolidragon shrugged her shoulders, acting completely nonchalant about the whole situation. Sure, she'd freaked out in the beginning. Who wouldn't upon catching your own reflection in times like these? Players were running around in hysterics. Some were cursing their own misfortune. Others laughed entirely at the scenario. And with increasing prevalence were the amount of players heckling and ridiculing their fellow friends and family members.

Even Prince with his dashing good looks was not to be spared. He'd walked out of the castle's interiors only to run into Wu Qing who abruptly burst into laughter at the former's appearance.

"You idiot!" Prince had yelled, ears turning beet red. "You look just as stupid!"

"I still find you attractive, my lord," Gui interjected, shooting the elf a look of pure admiration.

"As do I!" Ice Phoenix declared with passion.

The crowd of Prince fangirls behind her also tossed in their votes of confidence at the never-failing hotness that Prince exuded. Their encouragement did little to abate Prince's temper and frustration as he watched the inhabitants of the Infinite City slowly fall apart.

That was when he went to find Lolidragon. The hidden GM should be able to answer his questions. She would have been easy to find had he kept not getting interrupted on the way. Perhaps the most heart-wrenching distraction, though, occurred as he passed Doll's room and he heard her weeping from inside.

Her tiny sobs caused him to pause in mid-step. He decided to temporarily halt his search for Lolidragon in favor of comforting the little girl. He knocked gently on her door. "Doll?" he whispered. "Are you in there?"

He heard Doll gasp from the other side. "Prince-gege," she sounded completely miserable. "I…I…can't let anyone see me this way."

"It's ok, Doll," Prince tried to comfort the girl. "I look just as silly."

There was a momentary silence on Doll's side of the door before Prince heard the quietest giggle. He smiled. "What is it, Doll?"

He could hear the grin in her voice as she answered. "I'm just imagining how Prince-gege might look right now."

Prince laughed. "Pretty ridiculous, huh?" Doll giggled in response. "Do you want to open the door to see if your imagination is correct?"

Prince heard the hesitation in Doll's voice. "I'm...not sure."

"Doll, open the door," Prince gently called.

The door suddenly swung open so quickly that Prince, who had been pressed up against it, immediately fell to the floor. "Prince-gege!" Doll exclaimed in worry.

Prince rubbed his head as he propped himself up to take in Doll's appearance. "You still look cute as always." He flashed her an award-winning smile.

"And Prince-gege looks silly." Doll burst into happy laughter.

That was about an hour ago. Now he was standing in front of Lolidragon, mouthing wordlessly as his entire city fell to pieces. "Don't glare at me like that, Prince," she scolded. "It's not like I caused the situation."

Prince still stared at her completely flabbergasted. This entire mess was ridiculous. Who in their right mind would create a bug like this? He would've run a hand through his hair in frustration by now. That is…if he _had_ any.

"Bald might be a good look for you," Lolidragon chortled, unable from keeping the jibe to herself.

"Are you insane?" Prince cried, temporarily blinded by the light reflecting off Lolidragon's smooth, shiny, and completely _hairless_ head. "How can you make jokes at a time like this?"

She cackled merrily. "I bet Gui looks ridiculous." The corner of Prince's mouth quirked up at the memory of the bard's horrendous shriek upon logging in only to find his long black tresses gone and replaced by gleaming, bare skin. Fairsky, Rose, and Ice Phoenix—vain as always—had also provided some rather amusing yells and extremely well-worded curses at their current predicament. Prince's own mother had punched her father in the face when the man had the audacity to laugh teasingly over how the former might look in ten years.

"Prince!" The elf's trip down memory lane was interrupted by the sound of Yu Lian's voice. He turned around as she came running through the door looking panicked. "Prince, you've got to help me!"

He took in her appearance. "You look fine, Yu Lian. Just like the rest of us," he tried to encourage her.

"It's not me, Prince," Yu Lian gasped from running. "My husband…"

Prince's eyes widened. "Lolidragon…"

"Ah, yes," Lolidragon's eyes suddenly lit up in delight as her shoulders shook in an attempt to keep from laughing hysterically while still in front of the hot-tempered mage. "The bug erases all hair from the body. Not just the top of your head."

"Ugly Wolf!" Prince moaned in despair for his fellow teammate.

Somewhere inside the walls of the Infinite City, lay the most pitiful wolf beast man in the entirety of Second Life. ("The bug should be fixed by the end of the week," Lolidragon offered. Somehow, this did not encourage anyone.)


End file.
